In conventional liquid electrolyte lithium ion batteries, the energy storage cost per unit is high due to low gravimetric energy density and limited cycle times. However, unilaterally increasing the energy density of the batteries can easily induce serial safety problems in the electrochemical batteries, such as liquid leakage, battery swelling, heating, fuming, burning, explosion, and the like. As such, suitable applications for batteries with the above safety issues are seriously limited. Accordingly, a novel electrolyte is called for to solve the above problems and simultaneously achieve an optimal balance of energy, lifespan, cost, and safety.